Death in the Family
by allyt13
Summary: Somebody dies in the Thomas-Brewer family! Who dies and what was the cause of it?
1. The Heart Attack

Chapter 1 – The Heart Attack  
  
Early on a Monday morning, 12-year-old Emily Michelle Thomas-Brewer woke up and went downstairs for breakfast. Sitting at the table were David Michael, Andrew, Karen and Elizabeth.  
  
"Good morning. Where's Dad?" Emily asked.  
  
"He's in bed sleeping, sweetie," said Elizabeth. "He doesn't feel too good, so he's not going to work today."  
  
"Is it his heart again, Mom?" Emily said, looking worried.  
  
"I'm afraid so," sighed Elizabeth. "I'm staying home from work too today to look after him.  
  
After she had eaten a bowl of Krispy Crunchy cereal, Emily walked into her father's room. He was lying in bed, sort of gasping.  
  
"Daddy..." whispered Emily. "Are you okay? Can you breathe?"  
  
"I'm...fine..." gasped Watson. "Just...having...a...little...trouble...breathing..."  
  
"I'll get Mom!" Emily cried.  
  
Emily ran down the stairs and told her mother that Watson was having trouble breathing.  
  
"Okay Emily, thankyou," Elizabeth said quickly. "I'll take care of it. You better get going. Your bus will be here soon."  
  
"Okay then. Bye Mom! Tell Dad I said 'Bye!' and that I love him."  
  
Emily grabbed her backpack and ran down the street to the bus stop with Andrew.  
  
AT SCHOOL  
  
During English period, a voice came over the PA.  
  
"This is your principal Mr Taylor speaking. Would Andrew Brewer and Emily Michelle Thomas-Brewer please report to the front office immediately?"  
  
Emily gathered her things and left for the front office. When she got there, she saw Charlie, Sam, David Michael, Karen and Kristy waiting for them.  
  
"Hi guys!" Emily said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Emily..." Karen began frowning. "Dad has had a heart attack, and he is in hospital." 


	2. The News

Chapter 2 – The News  
  
"Wha-what?" stammered Emily. "When? Is he going to be okay?"  
  
"It was a pretty bad heart attack, Emily," said Charlie. "He still isn't breathing on his own. They've hooked him up to a machine."  
  
They all squeezed into Charlie's car, the Junk Bucket, as it was called. He had had the car since he was 17 and refused to buy a new one. It wasn't that he couldn't afford one, (Watson was a millionaire, after all). Charlie just felt a connection for the Junk Bucket. It had been his first ever car! They'd driven everywhere together!  
  
Emily, Karen and Kristy wept the whole way to the hospital.  
  
When they arrived, the first thing Emily saw was her father lying there in the hospital bed...motionless. He looked so small and helpless!  
  
Emily then noticed her mother standing beside Watson. She was holding onto his hand, crying her eyes out. As soon as Emily saw her she burst out in tears and ran to her for a hug.  
  
"Oh, Mom!" whimpered Emily. "Will he be okay?"  
  
"I hope so Emily Michelle," answered Elizabeth "I really, really, hope so."  
  
A nurse walked in and motioned for Elizabeth to come outside for a moment.  
  
When Elizabeth had left, Kristy and Karen walked over to Emily and the three of them had a big cuddle.  
  
Elizabeth walked back in, crying even more than before.  
  
"Mom, what's wrong?" asked Charlie.  
  
Elizabeth sighed, and said, "Unfortunately, the doctors cannot get your father's heart to start working again, so he will need a heart transplant."  
  
That did it. Emily ran out of the room screaming and balling her eyes out. Elizabeth chased after her.  
  
"Emily!" she called.  
  
Emily stopped running and looked at her mother. She ran to her and hugged her as tight as she could.  
  
"Why did this have to happen to my dad?" whimpered Emily. "Out of all the fathers in the world...why my dad?"  
  
Elizabeth sighed. "I know. It's not fair, is it?"  
  
"Mom," asked Emily. "Could you tell me the truth about something?"  
  
"Of course," answered Elizabeth.  
  
"Is Dad's operation going to be competely succesful?"  
  
"It's not certain, sweetie," Elizabeth said. "There's a 50/50 chance, and we're going to have to take it, sweetie. This transplant is our only hope."  
  
Emily's tears began flooding down her cheeks again.  
  
"Tell you what," began Elizabeth. "If we all pray that Dad will be alright, then he probably will be." Emily smiled at the thought. 


	3. The Transplant

Chapter 3 – After the Transplant  
  
A week later, Emily Michelle woke up. It was the start of summer vacation! The first thing Emily thought about though, was going to visit her father in the hospital.  
  
Watson had had his transplant two days before. It was a complete success, and the whole family was going to visit him at lunchtime that day.  
  
Emily slowly got out of bed and went downstairs for breakfast. Karen, David Michael, Andrew and Elizabeth were already there.  
  
"Good morning," everybody said.  
  
"Hi," Emily replied. "What time are we leaving to see Daddy?"  
  
"At about 12:30," said Elizabeth.  
  
"What?! That's ages away! It's only 8:00!" Emily complained.  
  
"Your father needs his rest. He has just had a big operation, remember. I suppose we could leave at midday though," smiled Elizabeth.  
  
"Awesome!" Emily replied.  
  
Emily ran upstairs and got out coloured paper, pens, glitter and glue. She started on a big, 'Get Well Soon' card for her father.  
  
When she had finished the front cover, Emily held up the card into the light. She smiled to herself as she thought of her father's reaction.  
  
"What message should I write in the card?" Emily thought aloud.  
  
To the best Dad in the whole world,  
  
She began.  
  
How are you? I am glad your operation was a complete success. I miss you a lot, and I can't wait to see you later today. I also can't wait until you to come home! I hope the hospital food isn't too bad. If so, let me know and I'll bring you a thermost full of Nannie's special chicken soup! I hope you feel better, and I love you very much. Love from, Emily-Michelle.  
  
Emily then put together a gift bag, filled with the card, a bunch of fake flowers, a small box of caramel filled chocolates (Watson's favourite!), and a photo album, which Emily had made herself and filled with photos of the family.  
  
Just as Emily was putting everything into a canvas bag, she heard Elizabeth calling. "Emily, hurry up! We're leaving now!"  
  
Emily looked at her clock. It was only 11:00.  
  
"Mum, you said we were leaving at 12:00!" Emily yelled back, as she ran downstairs with the gift bag.  
  
"I know, but we are all anxious to see your father," smiled Elzabeth. "We'll just leave now."  
  
Elizabeth, Nannie, Emily, Karen and Kristy piled into the 'Pink Clinker' while Sam, Charlie, David Michael and Andrew got into the 'Junk Bucket'. 


End file.
